Uncontrolled Temptation
by Fujima Priss
Summary: At last...here comes chapter three!!!!!! well, this is it...the action is now here...please review...^^;
1. A Dream

Uncontrolled Temptation

A Fanfic about Flame of Recca

By: priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Flame of Recca

'Flame of Recca' is by Nobuyuki Anzai/ Shogakukan, Fuji TV, Studio Pierrot

This has nothing to do with the series.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A petal fell from the cherry blossom tree just beside the calm river. The wind brushed slowly that it made the girl's hair and skirt fly a little.  Her eyes were slowly looking at the white thing enclosed in her arms. A tear then brushed down her face into the green orb placed at the middle of the Fujin. The wind suddenly grew stronger as it revolved the tree's petals around her. 

"Fuuko…" a voice suddenly appeared behind her.

She knew the voice…it was so familiar…but it has a different tune…it has a sweet tune…it was a voice she was longing to hear…a voice he had waited for…she looked backwards and smiled…she was right…she longed for this person to come back…his hair…his tiny eyes and his sweet voice…he was completely different…nobody knew this side of his…only her…only Fuuko knew him perfectly.

She smiled upon looking at him. "I'm back, Fuuko…"

Everything suddenly stopped. It was only the two of them. She felt all mixed up inside, happiness, fear, depression…everything…she felt everything. She ran into him and hugged him tightly. She inhaled his every scent, she felt his every breath…she felt his existence. Fuuko looked deeply into his deep purple eyes and smiled.

There's no need for words…they both knew what was in their mind…it was only one thing…the fact that they missed each other so much…words are unknown to them as they tried to speak their hearts out in a deep, passionate kiss.

The alarm clock rang. It was just five minutes past seven. I held my head on top of my left hand, still unable to open my eyes out of disbelief. It was too early to ruin my day. I held my lips with my index finger. Even if it was only a dream…a fact still remains…it's unbelievable. I threw away the sheets that are covering me and got up to the bed.

It's April 10…another day to start a school year. I opened the bathroom door and begun to undo my dress. I stood under the shower letting several droplets of water cover my face and body. His mysterious image was still present in my mind. His body…his hair…his eyes…but not his whole face. Damn! I can't stop thinking about him, as if he was somebody I knew…somebody so familiar…somebody so near yet…so far away from me. I turned off the shower's knob and begun to wipe the water tracing my flesh.

"A dream huh…" I asked myself infront of my own reflection in the mirror. "Stupid of me…"

J I hope you like it! J Pls. Review…


	2. The great encounter

"Ahhh…" I yawned as I stretched my hands in mid-air. "Ittekimasu!" I shouted to nobody in particular before closing the door behind me. Both my parents are spending their vacation in the States with my grandmother. Pity I couldn't go because of school. I sighed aloud while closing my eyes and smiling at the air.

"Well, at least I have the whole gang with me at school…" I said aloud before catching a slight glimpse at my watch. "It's still quite early…I might as well walk by the park for a while." With that, I was off…

I took the last step down the stairs into the cherry blossom park. It was a beautiful day…the park was filled with pink flowers dancing with the wind in mid-air as they welcome the sun's warm rays in their soft chemistry.

"Sugoi…it's really unbelievable…" I whispered to myself.  The wind grew a little stronger, as it tried to blow my skirt and my bangs gently. Several pink petals are now floating in the river just under the big cherry blossom tree that I'm leaning on. The landing petals made circular marks on the water while reflecting the sun's rays into my refreshed body. "It's just like a dream…"

'A DREAM' those words suddenly sent chills up my spine. It was an unexplainable feeling…a feeling of somebody I must see…well, that somebody is not just an ordinary person but someone really special…someone who I really care for…

"Mi-chan…" I suddenly thought. "Darn it! Why the heck did I think of that fridge boy all of a sudden!?!" I cleared my mind once again. "Ok Fuuko…think of somebody really special…think Fuuko…think…"

"Raiha-ku…" my mind…no…my heart blurted out. "Ahhh!!!!! Fuuko think properly will yah girl!!!! You do know very well that Raiha is a ninja and he can very well take care of himself. Is he it?"

I was wrong…my mind was telling me that it Raiha…but my heart…yeah I can very well feel it…it's telling me that someone is in danger…that I need to protect that person…that he or she or whoever that is…I definitely wanna see it. Argh! I'm fed up with all these thinking!!!!! My brain can hold it any longer! I need to know who that "special" person is.

"*%$##@$*" 

"Huh…" I slowly looked back. "That was one familiar voice…" I told myself. I started to scan the area but I couldn't find anybody. Well, the sound does sound blurry anyway so…it might be a little far from where I'm staying. I took a step forward. Then I took another step. Then another…and another…before I knew it, I was walking towards the voice slowly…then a little faster…faster…faster…it was not long till I saw a dark figure just two trees away from me.

"I'm going now…don't worry, I'll do that in the right time."  I heard the voice say.

I was right… that voice really was familiar. I've heard that many times…if only I could remember where. I moved a little closer and leaned at the tree next to him. He [judging from the voice I've heard] was about a head taller than me. Well, that's what he seems to me at this distance. That's all the information…after all; all I can see is his shadowy figure holding a phone. 

"Shadow?!?" I asked myself.

"It was just like my dream…the stupid dream of mine…" I whispered to the thin air. "God, it was just like my dream! The same shadow shape." I moved forward again. This time I was only 12 inches away from him. It would have been a great help if I could see him with colors, but the morning dew of the sun's rays make him quite difficult to recognize.

"I understand. Ja…"

With that he turned the phone down. And at last…he turned back, making us face each other as the soft fog clears the way for my eyes, in order to see him properly. The sun's rays slowly brightened the image for us to see each other; I'm beginning to understand why I recognize the voice. I've heard it for several times before. It was the same cold…at the same time…lonely voice as before.

My eyes suddenly grew big with my sudden realization. The sun was now fully raised in the sky and he was now recognizable.

That hair…those tiny eyes…that smirk…his scent…that body…that face…he was none other than…

"Long time no see…" he greeted.

"Don't greet me with your smirk…" I scowled at him. " How could it be you… tell me that I'm just dreaming!"

"Sorry but you aren't…" he said with a smile.

A sweat fell down my cheek, as I stood infront of him, stunt.

*************

Ei der…I hope you like my fic…thanks for reading it by the way…do you want to know who is that guy? Hehe…you can guess…!:p if you guesed it right then…what can I do…you read thru my mind…hehe…I wanna know your guesses…I wanna know your opinion about that mysterious guy :p


	3. A Welcoming Fight

"Kurei…" I whispered. "I thought you're—"

"Dead?" he finished the sentence for me. It's been almost a year now. No fights, no disturbances, no kidnappings. Everything was in order…everything is at peace and now THIS? What kind of stupid show is this anyway?  He suddenly laughed aloud. "Did you actually think that Kurei Mori is dead? What a silly joke you've got there Fuuko!"

"Tsk…" I smirked in annoyance as I tried to get my Fujin inside my backpack.

Kurei never let his smirk go. He pasted it in his lips, obviously, for me to get annoyed. 

I pulled my Fujin on top of my arms and got ready to fight. "It's just a shame that you being dead is just a mere joke!" I started with a smirk like that of his. "Mind if I make it true for you?"

With that, I stepped backward and released a couple of wind pressures installed inside my precious Fujin. It was enough to kill an ordinary person but this guy needed much more than that to just DIE. He avoided every attack that came on his way before guarding his body with his flame.

"I see you've improved a lot! But still, it is not enough to kill me!" Kurei shouted against the still attacking wind before "Nani—"

I smiled. I suddenly stopped attacking as Kurei lowered his flame. "This was your first time, ne Fuuko?" Kurei smirked as blood flowed down his cheeks. "I'm impressed! You're the only girl that wounded me…"

"It's just too bad for that won't be the last wound I'll ever put on your ugly face!"

Kurei brushed the blood from his cheek like a little boy before looking straight at me.

A chill came across my body as I carefully examined his glare. I held my fist tightly as I begun to hold my next attack. "Cut the crap out Kurei! Why are you back?" I shouted at his face. 

"This is where I live remember!"

"Don't answer me with that kid stuff! Darn it Kurei! You are wasting my time!" I held my closed fist tightly.

Kurei, yet again, smirked at me, "Why don't you find it out yourself?" This was a challenge.

He held his hands high before producing a different flame. Well, different from the one he used in the past tournament. He was now serious. It was now my turn to defend this time.

I held Fujin near my eyes to block any attack that would come my way. But before I knew it, a big cloud of blue flames came into my area, almost holding me from setting up a defense mechanism. But Kurei was definitely wrong. I was not the same Fuuko he used to practice his "ordinary fighting skills". I am now in Recca's level and this time, I'll defeat him before he can even say 'Hi' to my friends.

With that I closed my eyes as a glass of wind covered my whole body from the killer flame. Seconds passed by until I noticed that everything's back to normal.

No Flame, No damage and No Kurei…

The park was still the same. Suddenly, a soft grasp of air filled the whole place. The petals started to dance gracefully around my now stunned body. It was then that I started to wonder what had happened. 

A looked up the dancing blue skies and smelled the fresh air circulating my body.

With that, I sighed aloud. My anger soon flowed out of my body. It was now calm inside.

I slowly stepped forward to mark my way back to school when a petal stopped my tracks and landed at my now opened hand.

It was a sign…a sign that something may happen…

****

Ei there…thank you for your guesses and opinions. Sorry bout the fight…I am really having a hard time writing fight scenes. I wish I could draw it but I couldn't. Anyway, I'll do my best in writing the next fight scenes. Until then…Ja

                                                                                                         ^^; always smile   -Fujima Priss28


End file.
